Lady Marrowmort
Lady Agatha Marrowmort is a mage residing in the town of Venom Beach, and unbeknownst to its citizenry, is actually a powerful and evil lich. 'History' At one time, the beautiful, young Agatha Marrowmort was not only the most promising acolyte in Westcrown's Temple of Asmodeus, but a very talented aspiring singer as well. The mayor's love of opera had provided the clergy many opportunities to attend musical performances, and before long, Agatha found herself entranced. She auditioned over and over again, but was repeatedly passed over in favor of more famous, aristocratic perfomers. Nevertheless, Agatha was undaunted, and even found herself becoming increasingly obsessed with the bards she was losing roles to. She followed their performances with great admiration, and she soon found herself admiring no one more so than Reliad's newest bardic sensation, Mortimer Van Locke . His performance as Larazod had been the talk of the artistic community for days, and Agatha dreamed of the day she might finally meet him face-to-face. That day came during one of the many afterparties the mayor had hosted for his now-favorite play. The party was expected to become more raucous than usual, and as such, volunteer healers were needed in case things began to grow too out-of-hand. Agatha jumped at the chance, and took her place as one of the many servants standing round the banquet hall to tend to the needs of the guests. Her heart began to race when she saw him walk in the room and take his seat. Taking care to position herself nearest his chair, she eavesdropped breathlessly upon every word he spoke to the guests present at the function. She feared that the evening might pass without her getting to speak with her hero, but when his companion excused herself, she seized her chance. She brought him a drink and placed it next to his seating and, red-faced, hurredly excused herself. Already, the close contact had overwhelmed her, so she couldn't believe it when he actually turned around in his chair to look at her. He opened his mouth to speak-this was the moment she'd been waiting for. She waited with bated breath for the carefully chosen, beautiful words to come tumblng off of his bardic lips... "Hey, this isn't mine. It's got like, fruit or something in it." It truly was love at first sight. From that moment on, Agatha couldn't stop thinking about Mortimer. She tried for weeks to manage another chance at running into him, but never could seem to find out where he and his friends disappeared to for such long lengths of time. Finally, she had the opportunity to run into him one more time. After the mayor's mansion had exploded, clerics and medics were on high alert near the scene of the chaos, and Agatha had been patching up soldiers for the majority of the night. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him-he and his friends had been running out of the ruins of the mayor's mansion, and she rushed to follow them. Mortimer appeared to be limping behind the rest of the party, and seemed as if he'd been very badly burned. Agatha caught up to him and placed a caring hand on his soldier. He whirled around, and she looked him directly in the eyes. His lips began to move once more, and she couldn't wait to hear what he had to say to her. "I need you..." he began. She could hardly believe her ears. Was this really happening? Had he really said those words? "I need you...to get your bloody hand off my shoulder, lady, it hurts like the hells." She happily obliged, having completely tuned him out after those first three words. She continued to follow him aimlessly as he limped away, until he finally turned back and asked her why she was trailing him. She mumbled an incoherent admission of love, which Mortimer, his ears still ringing from the massive fire he'd just ran through, understood as an admission of being a talent scout for a very prestigious agency. She was surprised how interested he suddenly became in her, and was completely swept away as he quickly turned on his charm. He gave her instructions on how to locate him, and told her that he'd love to begin working more closely with her, and left with a wink. Agatha stood there, breathless, stopping only provide directions to a lost young woman with purple skin who very coincidentally was looking for the same person she'd just received instructions on how to find. Agatha immediately quit her job at the temple and became Mortimer's full-time assistant. Always making sure to tune his ukulele or clean up after his room became dirtied with suspcious amounts of red wine, Agatha was only too happy to glean everything she could about spellcasting from him-though their direct contact was limited at best, especially now that Mortimer seemed constantly nervous and as if he was trying to avoid someone. It was during one of his many hiding trips that she discovered the terrible secret he'd been keeping-Mortimer was, in fact, a vampire. This was terrible news-not because she harbored any reservations towards the undead, but because he was almost certain to outlive her now. Delving deep into ancient tomes, she began to search for a way to extend her own life to match his. Finding a solution in lichdom, she jotted down a quick note for Mortimer, left it in his room, and threw herself off a bridge. She arose as a lich a month later. During this time, many things had changed, however. Not only was the immediate threat to the city extinguished, but Mortimer had been elected as mayor. She couldn't wait to share her good news, but upon seeking an audience with him, she found herself blocked every time by his new, scantily-clad advisor, who seemed curiously intent on keeping the two separated. After failing many times to attract his attention, the two clashed on the steps of the mayoral palace, and Agatha was henceforth banished from Westcrown. Vowing to wait forever for him, Agatha retired to a private resort island in the South Silver Sea and began secretly to turn it into a haven for the undead, hoping that one day Mortimer would arrive. These dreams were crushed when Agatha and her entire court were smote by the power of a captured Illuri. Trivia *Repaired Mortimer's ukulele for him after it had been burned to a crisp by Liebdaga's wall of fire. It took her five days. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Npcs Category:Lawful evil Category:Undead Category:Campaign: Family Matters Category:Liches